dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 3
__TOC__ Why, hello there! Please put your messages at the bottom, and don't forget to sign your message (~~~~). I will reply on my talk page, or ' ' depending on who started the topic (and I'll move the discussions to the respective talk page). Keep your titles short!' '''Archives' #1 · #2 vandalism? Hi, there has been some suspicious editing at Forum:Was the Battle of Ostagar Winnable?, by an anonymous user. Would you care to check and smack the culprit? Thanks --Ygrain (talk) 19:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :A bit late, but the vandal was blocked. Thanks for notifying! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Your True Identity I will ask this only once. Are. You. A. Wizard. --Chei the Elf- Ok, we need to gather a team and save the univ... (Morrigan smacks elf) What? (Morrigan Glares) Chei- Whatever! Reapers, Archdemons are all the same.Both are scary and threaten the world. I just dont have face scars and guns. 20:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :And here I thought no one would notice. D': --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just got your message :Moved to User talk:Fantasyeve87 content rating policy? Hi, I'd like to ask if there is something like a wiki content rating policy, concerning blog posts - I've started Hawke's fictive diary on my blog and as it seems, there would be a lot of sexual implications (nothing graphic, but rather Zevran-style comments, I'd say). Is it OK with the wiki style, or should I move it somewhere else? Or maybe put up a warning for underage users? Thanks. --Ygrain (talk) 15:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't a policy regarding that (not that I'm aware of), so it's pretty much fair game. I don't think a warning is necessary in the case of sexual implications, but this is your call. I'd only put up a warning if it can get graphic. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Possible Vandal? User:Tabris.the.great recently edited the home page in order to post something which should have been on the forums. I undid the revision and left a message explaining the correct process for posting in the forums on their talk page. It then came to my attention that was another user called User:Tabristhegreat. Since Tabristhegreat has only made one edit, I don't see there being much chance that it's an imposter, more likely they just created a new account, but I thought you might want to know about this just in case. '''King Cousland | Talk 16:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, there's no rules regarding having different accounts (the user may have forgotten they had an account or wanted a different name), as long as you don't use them for sock puppetry. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Uploaded :Moved to User talk:Fantasyeve87 Welcome Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! :^) I'll mostly correct spelling errors, and I'll add information if I find any. I just got in some trouble on the Mass Effect Wiki for changing British English spelling to American English spelling. I promise to not do that here! CoffeeShopFrank (talk) 05:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The Landsmeet I've attempted an analysis of how the Landsmeet really works, as thorough as I was able to, and put it in Forum: The Landsmeet Mechanism in hope to draw attention and collect more data/confirmation, that would allow me to do a profound edit of The Landsmeet Decision, where the information is largely based on the players' false conclusions (some of them even my own). However, the topic has been out for almost a week, and more or less ignored so far. What should I do to bring it more attention, or should I give it more time? I mean, if I do the edits, people who haven't really investigated the mechanism of their own will probably disagree and start re-editing and create chaos, which I would like to avoid. What do you suggest? Thanks for your time. --Ygrain (talk) 09:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :You can "bump" the thread (as long as it's not spammed every hour, this should not be a problem—it's not like you're advertising for something not related to the wiki). Otherwise, you are welcome to make these edits. People will always re-edit the article regardless if you had more feedback, either because they indeed don't agree with your edits or think something is missing, whether these are wrong or right. If there's any error, people will correct them or leave a message on the talk page. This will be better in the long run. Even a good article can lose their "good" status after a while. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 11:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. But, how much should I meddle with the organization of the article as it is now? Should I include an overview of persons, arguments and full responses, like I did in my thread, or would it be too detailed? Or should I stick to the original structure and just edit mistakes? --Ygrain (talk) 12:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I do think it may be too detailed if you include everything like in the thread, but if you think some of these must be added to understand something, add it. It's a bit hard to imagine how the article will look like without commentary, so my opinion may change regarding that. Keep in mind that readers may not be interested in a very long explanation of why this works that way though—these are best left on talk page, which you already did by leaving a link to your forum thread. You can also make use of (these should be kept concise—long notes can be cumbersome and hard to read since they're in italic). The section has to make sense when you read it, i.e., the flow isn't "broken" by too many "notes", the order which you approach each points make sense so that people are not confused by the layout. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 12:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway! Hey D-day! I just got a note from the Tae from Wikia. He's looking to do a giveaway for the new DLC. I think it's going to be a great way to give back to the community. Since you're the Bestest Admin Ever™ I wanted to see if you would like to handle this drive? Once I get more information I'll let you know :) -- 23:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Of course, Awesomest Admin Ever™! I thinks it's a great idea. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 23:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Legacy stuff Pardon my language, but how the the hell do you already know the new darkspawns name? Did I just miss something in the new trailer? Or do you simply have a spy in Bioware? Arctistor23 (talk) 20:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I wish I had a spy, but this is the filename from the screenshot on their website. As such, I am assuming the ancient evil is named Corypheus. I don't think this is a random name: corypheus means "conductor", which is the achievement obtained from defeating it (it's a bit hard to see, but the image matches the creature). I didn't add it on the article itself just in case someone bite my hands for assuming it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) evil laugh here Wow, someone did their homework. Nice detective work! Why not ask an admin if you can create the article? scratch that, you are an admin! Why not go ahead and post? The worst they could do is take it down. Or do you think its too early to create this article? :Yeah, don't need an administrator to give the "okay" to create any article, anyway. It's never too early to create one, unless it's all solely based speculation. Some websites also report it as "Corypheus", but I think they're also basing it from the filename. I'll go ahead, but if it backfires, I'll be using you as a shield. :D --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm not a shield!!! Use me as a shield, and I will use you as target practice for my mage! Arctistor23 (talk) You go girl!!! Thanks for making it (: Arctistor23 (talk) Sorry if this is a stupid question Hey, I'm sorry if this is a really stupid question, but I only just signed onto wiki, so I am clueless as to how to reply to comments in forums. I started a page in forums recently, and there are some comments I'd like to respond to, but I have no idea how! So, could you please give me instructions or something? I'm so sorry, this is so lame, and stupid, I'm just really naive when it comes to online conversations. If you could help me, I'd be so grateful--TheDesireDemon (talk) 13:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :You only have to reply below the comment, and add an indent (:). For example: Hi there! :This is my reply ::Another reply :::And this is the last one! :You can either reply directly below a comment or at the very bottom by reply to everyone (you can type @D-day for example). Hope this helps! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- soz hi i know i prob sound very nooby for saying this, but thank your site has helped me alot in dragon age origins, and i thought you should know that i told my mates 'bout your site....trouble was they already knew it excisted.... oh well keep up good job please... The power of words can throw even the greatest foe to the ground. 12:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Finery Dear D-day, i was just making the article Finery. These are the clothes you always wear in your estate ingame. You can also loot them from a chest in your own room. Now i wanted to place the icon in there, but i cannot. I've looking into Category:Dragon Age II armor icons and there's only a green, gold and silver version. I need a red version, just like the heavy armor has. I think it's the only armor ingame with the red light armor icon. Do you know how i can get that picture, i have DA2 on the 360, so can't really make a screenshot. It's also the only thing i've ever seen from the material: Charcoal Washed. It's useless but special. Thanks in forward, Kennyannydenny (talk) 12:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :The icons are now available (for the red light armor, File:Light armor red DA2.png). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Mini-icons of Friendship and Rivalry Do you know how to get this " " without the parentheses? This " " is too large, and the previous has better detail. Thanks! :Just type (or for the friendship's). --'''D. (talk · ) 17:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Got it! NicKeL BreaD (talk) 18:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, & User Preferences Panes Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki. I didn't expect that. I have run into one apparent issue with the user interface: changing my preferences. I can change all of them to my liking except two: my avatar and linking to Facebook. On the main preferences pane, I scroll to avatar, and see the generic "I have no face" picture and text telling me to save by going to the bottom. I don't see a button to actually change the avatar. Similarly, on the Facebook connect pane, there is text "connect this account to Facebook" or something like that, but no link or button. I'm just wondering if this is a problem on my end or if this is an issue with the wikia settings. Thanks a bunch. Dragonseth07 (talk) 00:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC)